


Birds Of A Feather

by abcsupercorp



Series: Crossovers. [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Reincarnation, Twin flame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: When the Bellweather Unit + Scylla end up at the OCS church, new friendships form and with the help of a certain fixer, new love blooms.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Crossovers. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935904
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Birds Of A Feather

It was the year 2025. Raelle Collar and Scylla Ramshorn were having one of their long craved date nights out by their tree, when Tally Craven came running over.

"Raelle!" She says, out breath. "Sorry to crash your date, but Abigail and I need help. You can come too Scylla, we need all the help we can get. It makes no sense, it just came out of nowhere and we don't know what to do-"

"Slow down," Raelle says, "Breathe, Tally. Scyll and I will help, just tell us what's going on."

"There's a weird portal in our room." Tally says, "It's like a portal to another dimension."

"Another _dimension?_ " Raelle asks as she raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Just-just come with us." Tally says, so the 2 girls, along with Tally, run back to the Bellweather Unit's room and they see what Tally means. 

"What the hell-" Raelle says, "That's new."

"I know." Tally replies.

"When did it show up?" Scylla asks.

"About 5 minutes ago. It's why I ran to get you." Tally replies.

"It's weird, right?" Abigail Bellweather says.

"Very." Raelle replies. Suddenly, the room starts to shake and Scylla is starting to get sucked in. "Baby!" Raelle screams, she grabs Scylla's hand and the two get sucked in, and then Tally and Abigail get sucked in too. 

The couple, followed by Tally and Abigail land in a church in front of a group of Nuns.

"What the fuck?" Says one of the nuns.

"Who the hell are you?" Asks one of the other nuns.

"Who the hell are you is more like it." Raelle says. "Where the hell are we?"

"Who are you first?" Asks one of the nuns, she had an angelic face. 

"My name is Scylla." Scylla replies, glancing at the nuns. "Are you ladies nuns?"

"Yes. Are you ladies military?" The girl without a nun's outfit asks.

"Yes. We're supposed to live in Fort Salem." Scylla replies. "This is my girlfriend, Raelle and these are Abigail and Tally. Raelle's unit." 

"I'm Beatrice." Beatrice says, "This is Ava, Lilith, Camila and Mary." 

"This is weird, right?" Abigail says. "No offense."

"None taken, I take it you ladies aren't familiar with the supernatural?" Beatrice asks.

"We _are_ 'supernatural',." Raelle comments, "We're witches." 

"Witches?" Mary asks, " _Funny._ "

"She's _serious_. And she's a powerful witch." Scylla says, defending her girlfriend. 

"Sorry." Mary raises her arms in surrender. "I just find a lot of things hard to believe."

"For fuck sakes, Mary." Ava says, "We fight _demons_ for a _living._ I'd find it _less_ believable if they _weren't_ supernaturals from another dimension." 

"Should we prove it?" Abigail asks, crossing her arms with a smirk. 

"Go ahead." Ava encourages.

"Ladies." Abigail smirks. The other 3 girls stand up and use their skills. 

"Hmmm." Mary hums, "Okay." she shrugs, "I believe you."

"Good." Raelle says, "So, how the hell do we get back home?"

"We have no clue. The portal opened up here about 15 minutes before you landed in," Beatrice says. "Perhaps it's faith."

"Goddess, my head hurts." Tally says, "Are you telling me we freaking _time traveled?!_ " 

"No, Tal, time travel is different." Raelle says, "More like we..traveled." she comments, trying to think of a world. 

"What do you mean it's faith? Like Goddess just... _chose_ to open up a portal to another world or dimension?" Raelle asks.

"Perhaps God or Goddess, did." Beatrice nods. "You ladies are welcome to stay here until you can find your way home." 

Raelle steps up, "Hmmm…" she hums,looking at Beatrice, "You're different."

"Different?" Beatrice asks. 

"Yeah," Raelle comments, "You're different."

"Different is _good._ " Ava argues. Defending Beatrice. 

Raelle smirks, "I didn't say it wasn't." 

"Settle down." Beatrice says, "What do you mean different?" 

"Nothing." Raelle hums, "Sorry, didn't mean to get your girlfriend riled up."

Beatrice chokes, "girl-girlfriend?" she asks, "Ava's _not_ my girlfriend." 

"Oh," Raelle smirks, "My apologies then." she turns her head, grinning at her friends, "Thanks for the offer. I guess we have no choice but to stay here until we can find out how to get home." 

"Hmm," Tally hums, picking up Raelle's vibe, "Yeah, thanks," she says as she walks over and places an arm around Raelle. 

"Yay!" Camila cheers, "New friends."

"Oh Goddess, she's _you_ , Tal." Abigail fake groans.

"Hey!" Tally pouts. "But she's not wrong, yay!" she squeals.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Lilith asks, "What if they work for Adriel?"

"Who the fuck is that?" Raelle asks. 

"Trust me, something tells me we can trust them." Beatrice asks as she looks at Raelle. "I feel like I know you." 

"Back at you." Raelle replies.


End file.
